Ninjago
''Ninjago ''is an upcoming film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters, produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the first full-length Ninjago film. LordStarscream100 directs a screenplay he wrote that is based off the original TV series. Shadow Raven Productions is set to voice Cole Hence, along with Ackarproductions5, CharCharStudios101 and OonieandCacola who voice Sensei Wu, Kai Fellows (and Zane Julien), and Jay Walker respectively. JTHStudio and Lewafire12 round out the film's principal cast. The plot has Sensei Wu trying to help Cole find his purpose in life, and his actions could benefit to both him and the city he lives in. In late-2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that he was interested in making a full-length Ninjago movie that will have a more serious tone than the TV show. In March 2013, he confirmed that the film was in production, and casting for the film's voice actors began in April. Filming is expected to begin around March of 2014. The film is set for release on June 20th, 2014. Plot A man named Sensei Wu makes it his mission to help Cole Hence search for his "purpose in life," after having endured harsh circumstances in the past while looking toward making a brighter future for both himself and his home, Spinjitzu City. To do so, he must ally with three other people while squaring off against an anarchist, snake warriors, and pirates in a desperate effort to save their divided city from destruction. Characters ''Bold Italics ''indicate that the voice actor for the character is not entirely confirmed. *Shadow Raven Productions voices Cole Hence, a teenager who is the film's main protagonist, and is encouraged by Sensei Wu to become a ninja, despite reluctancy and disbelief of what he could accomplish. *Ackarproductions5 voices Sensei Wu, an elderly man who focuses on training four individuals to master Spinjitzu and become ninja to save their city from destruction. He is the brother of Lord Garmadon, the uncle of Lloyd Garmadon, and the son of the First Spinitzu Master. *CharCharStudios101 voices Kai Fellows", a blacksmith who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *JTHStudio voices Lloyd Garmadon, a clever anarchist who is Lord Garmadon's son and the main antagonist. *CharCharStudios101 voices Zane Julien, an android who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *OonieandCacola voices Jay Walker, a teenager who is encouraged by Sensei Wu to save the city. *Whatsupwithcomix voices Ben Delmar, a police officer who is Mason Davis's lieutenant and believes that the ninja can save the city. *Lewafire12 voices Dareth, a man who trains people in the art of ninjutsu. *'Skales, the general of the Serpentine Hypnobrai Tribe.' *KookKidsPictures voices James Soto, an intimidating pirate who is the captain of Destiny's Bounty. *'Fangtom, the general of the Serpentine Fangpyre Tribe.' *'Mayor Anthony Reese, the mayor of the city.' *ErkelonJay as Lord Garmadon, a man who was corrupted into a menacing and maniacal psycopath that wields the element of shadow. He is Sensei Wu's brother, the First Spinjitzu Master's son and the father of Lloyd Garmadon. *Nitr0gam3rk1d voices Lou Hence, Cole's father, whose job in the city is a construction worker. *LordStarscream100 voices Simon Bowler, a government agent who helps to create the technology and vehicles used by the ninja. *AuRon TheChamp voices Slithraa, the Hypnobrai Warrior and Skales's right-hand man. *JTHStudio voices Mezmo, the Hypnobrai Soldier and the head of the Slither Pit. *OonieandCacola voices Rattla, the Hypnobrai Scout. *Westificationful voices Fangdam, the Fangpyre Warrior and the brother of Fangtom. *Darth Henry voices Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre Soldier. *Westificationful voices Snappa, the Fangpyre Scout. *'Mason Davis, the head of police in the city.' *'Cillian Fincher, a politician in the city who supports Mayor Anthony Reese.' *'Several pirates in Captain Soto's team. ' *'Johnson, a police officer who is Mason Davis's sergeant. ' *'Rezzle, the head of the city's military. ' Production Little has been revealed on the film, although it has been said by Starscream7 that it will represent a more new, realistic and serious view on the story. However, it will still have many similarities to the TV show and story, although the film will not be a dark movie. Voice casting officially began on April 12. In July, Luke Perakovic resigned from the voice of Lloyd Garmadon due to technology issues, and the role was then given to JTHStudio, who will also voice Mezmo. On July 29, it was confirmed that filming would begin in March 2014 and conclude in early-June 2014. On the same day, the film's first screenplay draft had been completed. A teaser trailer for the film was released on August 29. Writing for the film's official screenplay is currently underway as of September 15. Soon afterwards, it was confirmed that LordStarscream100 had sent out a message to all of the film's voice actors asking them if they are still voicing their respective characters. Various people were resigned from their roles after not replying, although Cielphatomgive has resigned from the voice of Lord Garmadon for various reasons. On November 10th, it was confirmed that the film's script was complete, with revisions set to take place soon. An official trailer for the film will most likely be released sometime in December.